


Never Forget

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Made Myself Cry, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad Ending, Songfic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works, i don’t care, reylo is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Though Ben is gone, the two are still a dyad in the force, and they are still connected by the bond. But it’s growing weaker, and soon they will both be alone. Forever.Inspired by the song Never Forget, by Greta Salome and Jonsi.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never Forget

_ She’s singing softly in the night, _

_ Praying for the morning light, _

_ She dreams of how they used to be, _

_ At dawn they will be free. _

Rey watched him silently, knowing this will be the last time they’d see each other. What can she say in the short amount of time they had left together? There is so much she needs to tell him, but she can’t put it into words. The only light in the room is the moon shining through her window, and the soft glow of Ben’s ghost.

“Don’t go,” she pleads as he turns away. It’s a stupid request, they both know, but she can’t help it. She doesn’t want to be alone again.

“You know I can’t control that,” he says, in an effort to joke. He sighs. “Rey, whatever happens next, you won’t be alone. I’m always with you, no matter what. Okay?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she says.

“Rey.”

“Don’t try to make this better! It’s not!” Her heart is shattering, she will never see Ben again, and he’s trying to  _ console her  _ with  _the same phrase that nearly killed them before_ ? You’re not alone. The promise that had motivated her to come to him on the _Supremacy_. The one that had lead him to find her on Exegol. The promise that had lead to his  _death_.  Ben holds out his hand to her silently, and she finally meets his gaze. 

“Ben.”

_ Memories they haunt his mind, _

_ Save him from the endless night, _

_ She whispers warm and tenderly, _

_ Please come back to me. _

“ Please, Rey,” he says. “Or are we really back to fighting again? I don’t want to leave you forever and have our last moment together spent arguing.”

She reluctantly takes his hand, and he pulls her into a hug. 

He thinks back to the time they first met in the forests of Takodana. It seems like decades- no, centuries- ago. How can it have only been a year? More images come, a flash of this, a clip of that. 

Offering to be her teacher while the snowy forest of Starkiller Base collapses around them.

The first time the force bond brings them together, their shared fear and wonder.

Rey, reaching a cautious hand out to him in the hut on Ach-To.

Standing back to back, the force churning around them as they fight the crimson-armored guards together.

Rey, jumping over his TIE in the desert of Pasaana while he reaches out to the force, guiding her out of the way of the speeding ship, over it instead of into. 

Hugging her lifeless body closer, transferring his energy to her, hoping it will be enough to bring her back to life.

“Stay with me,” she says.

“Only if you promise to never let go,” he tells her. 

“I promise.” The words hang in the air, both of them wishing they could be true.

_ Never forget what I did, what I said, _

_ When I gave you all, _

_ My heart and soul. _

_ Morning will come  _

_ And I know we’ll be one, _

_ Cause I still believe that you’ll remember me. _

“I’m never going to forget this,” Rey swears. “This, us,  _you_. All of it.”

“I could never forget you,” Ben promises her. “even when I’m gone.”

“You won’t be gone,” she says. “You’ll always be here, even if it’s not physically. Right?’

“Of course...”

They stand in silence for a while, wishing that their promises could be more than just words. Which, of course, is impossible, Rey knows. But for now she just wants to believe everything will be okay. That they will be able to be together, and there will be a fairytale ending where everyone can live happily ever after. Except the villain, who was defeated.  _ What happens when the hero loves the villain?  _ She wonders silently.  _How does the hero get a happily ever after then? Why can’t the villain get happy ending too? Why do they have to be defeated?_

“Sunrise,” Ben whispers.

“No...Please, don’t go.” They had been a family. A crazy, two-person family, where it had been an accomplishment to survive the day and keep their love secret. But she had finally felt at home with Ben. That was more than she could say for anyone since her parents had been killed.

“You know I can’t control that,” he repeats, seriously this time. 

“I love you,” she says, sensing that their time together is ending for good.

“I know,” he replies, making her smile a little. Leia had told her the story behind the phrase, how Han had said it years ago. 

“Never forget,” she whispers. 

“Never,” he says.

Then she is finally, truly, alone.


End file.
